


Present for Aria

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: PomVik and PochaYu from Aria's mermaid AU.





	Present for Aria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [18.06.27]
> 
> This drawing on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/175331153519/).


End file.
